fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs
There are multiple Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs which are found on the Zombies maps in the Call of Duty series, here is a detailed list of them. 115 115 is a song appearing in the Call of Duty series. It first appears as the death song in Der Riese, and the musical easter egg for the Zombies map Kino der Toten. It was written by Kevin Sherwood and sung by Elena Siegman. Lyrics (All lyrics are written in italics, screamed lyrics are in bold.) No one can see me and I've lost all feeling And now I know I won't die alone. I'll stop you from breathing and all your deceiving and this house is not my own! No! More forgiveness. No! And the reason is I know I won't die alone. I have returned! Everyone dies, and everyone lies, they're waiting for the second coming again. Everyone tries to hold onto their lives, when no one's alive, bring me 1-1-5! You stand for nothing and overlooked something. I'll bring you down, all on my own. I'm the end I can taste it, I'll justify hatred, I am the chosen one, left hand of all that's sacred! No! More forgiveness. No! I'll bring you death and pestilence. I'll bring you down on my own. I have returned! and everything dies, look to the skies. To see the end of all creation again. See with your eyes, my army of flies. When no one's alive bring me 1-1-5! I've lost all form and unity. Where has my life gone? I'll bring you doom that you can see and bring you down to see you bleed. Everyone dies, and everyone lies. They're waiting for the second coming again, Everyone tries to hold on to their life, When no one's alive bring me 1-1-5! and everything dies, look to the skies. To see the end of all creation again. See with your eyes, my army of flies. When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5! And nobody cries when everyone dies and no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5! Game Appearances Call of Duty: World at War 2 Super Smash Bros. Clashed Super Smash Bros. Warfare Trivia *The title "115" and the words "Bring me 1-1-5" are references to Element 115, the compound which created the Zombies. *Sometimes, when the easter egg is activated, Nikolai will sing along his own version of the song. *It is believed that the normal lyrics are being sung by Samantha, the girl controlling the Zombies, and that the screamed lyrics are being sung by a generic Zombie or Ludvig Maxus. Gallery Video:115 Elena Siegman Call of Duty: Black Ops - Kino Der Toten Easter Egg song Kevin Sherwood|The full song Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies - Kino Der Toten Music Video|Black Ops Zombies - Kino der Toten Music Video Video:115 faster|115 played faster Beauty of Annihilation The One Abracadavre Lullaby for a Dead Man Category:Music Category:Easter eggs Category:Super Smash Bros. Clashed Category:Call of Duty (series)